Known services exist in which captured baseball game footage is distributed live, and distributed as video-on-demand (VoD) content. During distribution as VoD content, for example, the viewer selects a desired inning, which is then presented to the viewer in a viewable form. In order to present such VoD content, footage is manually extracted for each inning.
Technology has been proposed to extract highlight scenes from captured baseball game footage.